


Heartbreaker

by catersick



Series: LOVER [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catersick/pseuds/catersick
Summary: Tyler Joseph era un rompecorazones.





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Esté drabble esta muy inspirado en la canción How To Be A Heartbreaker de Marina & The Diamonds ;)  
> ¡Así que disfruten!

* * *

  _He estado caminando a través de un mundo ciego,_

_no puedo dejar de pensar en tu mente de diamante._

* * *

 

Él fue de esos que canturreaba «Te amo» a su pareja de turno y jugaba con el corazón de los chicos. Su nombre era Tyler Joseph, ¿y su primer amor? Oh Dios, fue inolvidable. Tyler cambió por ese primer amor, pasó de ser un rompecorazones a una especie de perdedor, un perdedor orgulloso; porqué sí gracias a ese cambio conseguía el amor que tanto deseó, no podía estar más feliz. Pasó de ser provocativo a incluso tímido, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Su enamoramiento le recordaba al típico cliché de un chico malo que realmente era bueno; su aspecto era desastroso, tenía un montón de perforaciones y llevaba todo un brazo tatuado, pero de lo poco que había escuchado sobre él, es que su personalidad era una gran contradicción a su aspecto. Había escuchado que era amable, atento y cariñoso, por supuesto, no era algo de lo que hubiera tenido el privilegio de ver, pero sin duda pagaría por poder experimentarlo.

La primera vez que hablaron, mucho antes de incluso siquiera saber su nombre. Fue cuando recién comenzaban las clases, cuando todos son demasiado tímidos y no tienen una mínima idea de cómo convivir, sí, por aquella desastrosa etapa donde es difícil ver la verdadera esencia de una persona. La conversación fue ridícula...

—¿Podrías decirme la hora?

—9:35.

—Gracias.

Y ya está. Solo hubo un asentimiento por respuesta de Tyler, ni siquiera se fijó en la cara de aquel chico, quizás en ese instante se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba delante del chico del que estaría locamente enamorado. Su nombre era Josh Dun y clasificado como un chico malo. ¿Sus amigos...? Si las personas fueran colores, Josh hubiera sido el color más emo de su grupo, era una contradicción con pies. Una contradicción hermosa, según Tyler. Y a fin de cuentas, tenía razón, Josh Dun era una persona preciosa.

Josh había cambiado mucho en meses, cuando le hablo por primera vez su cabello era marrón, su cuerpo se veía tan pequeñito que ni siquiera se creía que él y el de ahora eran la misma persona. Si Josh cambio de esa manera, ¿por qué no él?

¿O por qué debería cambiar? Tyler, por todo lo que había hecho, se sentía insuficiente para Josh, que era la persona más amable que había conocido jamás. Hizo que dejara de llevarse por los aspectos, por su propio aspecto, para conocer una personalidad. Tyler era quien era por como lo veían; el chico atrevido, seguro de sí, bueno en deportes y popular, en resumen, el rompecorazones en el que se convirtió.

Su cambio fue tan radical que fue como si dejara de existir, sin más, sin menos. El antiguo Tyler Joseph ya no existía.

**Author's Note:**

> Visita mi Wattpad:  
> >>wattpad.com/user/always-red<<  
> No hay mucho por ahí, pero me haría feliz saber que te gustan mis trabajos.


End file.
